


First kiss

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The story of how Ellie and Yukio got together.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Ellie never cared much about her hair, and that’s the reason why she’s always kept it as short as possible: this way she doesn’t need to bother styling it or even caring about it.

However, something changed, and that something is Yukio: it was just a passing comment she made once, but she told her that she “would look cute with longer hair” and well, Ellie is a weak weak girl.

She won’t grow it too long, that’s for sure, but maybe just a bit longer than it is now.

 

If this will make Yukio smile at her and tell her how pretty she is, growing out her hair is a price she’s willing to pay.

 

The problem is that she has no idea about what she should do to keep them in order, so she asks for the only person she knows that she can help her: Yukio herself.

Well, she’s not really the only one, but at least this way they have an excuse to hang out, and this is what’s really important.

Yukio of course agreed to help her, because Yukio is so good: she’d never let anyone in need alone, even if it’s for something as dumb as styling your hair.

 

She keeps says that she’s going to look so good that everyone will fall at her feet, and Ellie doesn’t necessarily believe that, but it’s encouraging.

As long as Yukio falls too, she’s fine with it.

 

 

\- I told you that you’d look so good -.

Ellie and Yukio are standing in front of a mirror as the latter gives Ellie’s hair some final touches.

In the end it’s not so bad: her hair isn’t super long but enough to be styled into a cool mohawk. She has never thought about it, but it makes her look super good, just as Yukio has said.

She has very good eyes for this kind of thing.

 

She really is the best.

 

She feels Yukio’s gentle hands on her shoulders.

\- C’mon, let me look at you -, she incites Ellie, and well what can you do when she asks you something if not doing exactly what she wants?

She turns around and she almost melts under Yukio’s gaze.

 

There’s a moment of silence, then Yukio mutters:

\- You look so good -.

\- It’s all thanks to you -, Ellie replies, and she means it. She’s the one who started this, and all she had needed was to make a simple observation.

\- I feel like I should do something in order to thank you -, she adds. After all it wouldn’t be right not to repay the favour.

 

Yukio hums, trying to think of something, then she smiles.

\- How about a kiss? -.

 

Ellie’s eyes widen at that proposition.

Is she for real?

\- Are… are you serious? -, she asks, just to be sure.

Yukio nods and her smile grows even larger.

\- Of course -.

 

Ellie has never moved so quickly and, with one hand on Yukio’s cheek and the other on her waist to pull her closer, she presses her lips against hers.

Yukio is quick as well as she returns the kiss, putting her arms around the other to keep her close.

It feels like a dream but Ellie’s most rational part of her brain keeps telling her that it’s really happening, that she’s kissing Yukio and that it feels so good.

 

Neither of them seem willing to part but it’s fine – they don’t have to – and instead they keep kissing again and again, and who knows when they’re going to stop.

In the end, growing out her hair has been a bit of a pain in the ass but, as Ellie feels Yukio’s lips against hers, she can’t really say she minds.

It was worth it.


End file.
